Avengers Vol 2 10
** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * * * * / Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ** *** Items: * * * * s * & | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, and Ant-Man are shocked when from within the reactivated gamma core on Avengers Island comes another incarnation of Thor. This more heroic, caring version of Thor instantly remember these Avengers as his comrades and agrees to join them in going to the Baxter Building to learn why the gamma core is spawning new beings into reality. Meanwhile out by the Hudson River, Hawkeye questions what future with there is with the Avengers with the Scarlet Witch defected, Hellcat quitting the team, and the Swordsman disappearance. He is then visited by Loki as well as Hellcat (now possessing Scarlet Witch's body) and the two manage to coerce the confused archer into joining their side. While at the Baxter Building, Reed Richards takes a reading on the gamma core and tells the gathered Avengers that it somehow has become a rift in time and space, a virtual white hole and that with Bruce Banner missing they could be sitting on a powder keg if it's not taken under control right away. While in Loki's limbo, Loki welcomes the defected Thor into his ranks and prepares all his new charges in mounting another attack on the Avengers. While in Peru, Nick Fury is leading a SHIELD unit to the location of Kang's ship. There they find the ship empty and review it's security tapes learning that Kang and his lover Mantis have been absorbed by Loki. Realizing what's going on Fury rushes back to New York to tell the Avengers. There Ant-Man is deducing that whatever was spawning villains out of the gamma core came from the Visions memories, when Fury enters the room and to tell them what they need to know. Realizing that there is another Thor among them, he tells them the original Thor that they rescued in Norway is tearing up a bar in the city, sending the new Thor to investigate. Fury then shows the remaining Avengers the security footage from Kang's ship when they are suddenly attacked by Scarlet Witch/Hellcat, Hawkeye, Enchantress and Thor. The Avengers are taking a pounding when the other Thor returns and battles his duplicate. With all parties otherwise occupied, Loki takes this opportunity to travel to Avengers Island where he decides to absorb the power from the gamma core directly, granting him ultimate power which he intends to use to take over the universe. This story is continued next issue... | Solicit = Is this the Avengers' darkest hour? It's Avenger vs. Avenger as former teammates and friends go head-to-head in a fight to the finish! But who are the real Avengers, and will any of them survive to face the fiend that's waiting in the wings, the trickster god, Loki? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}